Computing networks can include a series of network devices interconnected by communication paths, which can communicate a unit of data (e.g., packets, frames) through the computing network. For example, computing networks can contain network devices, which can communicate the unit of data through the network based on information associated with the unit of data (e.g., a destination address, quality of service, security data). In an example, network devices can include routers, switches, hubs, and computing devices such as servers, desktop PCs, laptops, workstations, mobile devices and peripheral devices, e.g., printers, facsimile devices, and scanners, networked together across wired and/or wireless local and/or wide area network (LANs/WANs).
In an example, the network devices can communicate the unit of data to an application controller, which can contain intelligence regarding how to handle the unit of data. For instance, the unit of data can be communicated based on a quality of service associated with the unit of data and/or security data associated with the unit of data. For example, a security function can be performed on the unit of data (e.g., firewall) based on the security data. The unit of data may or may not come back to the network device to continue to be forwarded, based on an action taken by the application controller.